1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to processing apparatuses, and more particularly, to an electromagnetic pick-and-place device for use with a processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional processing apparatus essentially comprises a working table and a cutting tool. Prior to a processing process, a workpiece is fetched and brought to a predetermined processing position on the working table by means of a workpiece fetching mechanism. After the workpiece has been successfully fetched and brought to the predetermined processing position, the processing process is performed on the workpiece with the cutting tool.
The workpiece fetching mechanisms in wide use generally fall into two categories, namely a suction cup-based fetching mechanism and a mechanical clamp-based fetching mechanism. Suction cups provide limited suction and thus are not capable of fetching any heavy workpiece. Mechanical clamp are only good at fetching a workpiece of a specific shape (such as a round shape.) As a result, the use of the two workpiece fetching mechanisms is subjected to limitations.